High school life
by Timey Wimey Detecter
Summary: PPG in high school. life just got a lot harder. RRB AND PPG. Original parings. Not sure if I should have PPNKGS included and if so PPNKGS and RRBS at the start?
1. Chapter 1

PPG and RRB

All 11

Normal point of view

"Buttercup get up or we will be late" Blossom shouted from the kitchen." it's our first day of high school and were going to be late."

Bubbles was whistling as she cooked breakfast for her sisters. She was not the only one how could cook but she knew they didn't enjoy cooking so she did it all. "Foods ready" Bubbles smiled.

Buttercups point of view

I was enjoying my sleep in my double bed, snuggling up to my pillow until my sweet dreams were ruined by a loud shout from down stairs.

"Buttercup get up or we will be late." My annoying sister as always was right, it was 8:20am and school starts at 9am. I dragged my body out of my bed and to the shower.

After my shower I brushed my teeth and changed in to my green top it had the word "rock" on it. I was wearing my favourite green jeans. I brushed my hair but that was it I like it a mess.

I jumped down stairs just in time to eat. Blossom moaned at me the entire time about my sleeping habits.

I stuck the last mouthful of food down then hurried to school with my sisters.

Bubbles was wearing a plan baby blue top with a slightly darker blue skirt. Her blond hair was up in a cute ponytail, she changed it in primary 6 from pigtails. Blossom was in a deep pink fluffy jumper and Light pink shorts. She had her ginger hair down to her waist, it was tidy and neat, what else.

Normal PoV

As they approached the school the bell rang and they started to run. It was hard to find their classroom because there were so many people everywhere. They found it just in time. They took their seats next to each over in the second back row. (Classrooms are like anime's/Japanese ones)

A happy teacher bounced in to the room.

"Hello kids I will be your home room teacher, hope you enjoy your time here." Beamed the lady. "Oh and my name is Miss Honey."

"Hello Miss Honey" the class said at the same time.

"No need to be like that." She laughed at their silliness. "Now for the register."

As she went through the register one by one everyone talked and laughed with their old friends. The 3 puffs were different though blossom read a book, bubbles played with her hair and laughed while buttercup just sat there bored out of her mind.

The day went past quick, they never did any work just talked about themselves and got to each over. By the end of the day buttercup was loved by everyone as the bad girl and rebel. Blossom was the beloved beautiful and smart girl. Bubble was the cute and innocent girl like the overs 2 girls loved everyone. The 3 girls had boy begging to with them. (Which if you didn't guess pissed off buttercup which made her more popular.)

On the way home – bubbles PoV

"Was your day good?" blossom asked

"Yeah, it was great everyone was so nice." I replied with happiness.

"Everyone was annoying me and would not stop bugging me, but some girls were cool." Was my other sisters Buttercup response.

"I'm glad you had a good day then." Blossom said we could see through her cool girl act.

When we got home I made everyone a snack and we watched TV together. At about 9pm I went to bed to sleep and blossom went to read. Buttercup I think stayed up a little longer then went to bed.

 **Hope you enjoyed my story. I will write more if people ask. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I am not the best at English.** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup PoV

I woke up 3am but now its 4am so I give up one sleeping I'm just going to go down stairs and watch TV by myself or at least that's what I thought. When I went down stairs to my surprise blossom and bubbles were there.

"Oh, Buttercup did we wake you, sorry." Said a very sleepy Blossom.

"No its fine I've been awake for ages." I replied while planting my butt next to my blue sister who just seemed completely out of it.

"Yeah us to." Bubbles mumbled in to the pillow she was hugging.

"So why are you guys up, I mean it's not like you not to get proper rest". I directed this at my red sis. She was always saying sleep was important.

"I don't know I just feel strange so I can't sleep" Blossom stated starting to daze off.

For the rest of the night (or you could say morning) we watched silly movies, talked and made fools of ourselves. Its times like this I'm glad to have sisters like this.

Bubbles made us all coffee to wake us up because we were a wreck. Since we been awake early we were more than early for school there were still 30mins till school started. I was going to have a quick nap but because were super heroes or at least we have superpowers I had already completely recovered, so I was not tired any more. You would think having powers would be fun, wrong, it's a pain I mean what am I supposed to do for 30mins.

Over the next 20mins more and more people arrived, so as the bell rang practically everyone was already hear, but the teacher.

"Hi everyone nice to see you all. Today we will have some new students ." To tell the truth I liked Miss Honey, she is nice just a bit too happy you know what I mean. "Come in."

3 boys walked in to the room. Boys look quite good I have to admit the boy in green looked a bit hot kind of a teensy bit maybe not at all.

"I'm Brick, this is Boomer and that Butch. I hope we can be friends." As Brick said that all the girls swooned and squealed.

"I'm sure you guys want to be more than just friend." This made my sisters laugh. Its fine, no one else could hear us I said in a low frequency that only people with super powers can hear.

Miss honey directed them to sit behind us. Yeah an annoying idiot boy sitting behind me, probably, do not get me I don't serotype people I just have a good judge of character. PPNKG for example they have be are class since primary 1. They are the most annoying, self-centred and bitchy girls ever to exist. I knew this when I met them, but if you don't believe me just watch.

Everyone in the class was whispering about them or shouting out questions like do you have a girlfriend.

"Heyyy. I'm berserk, this is brute and that's brat. Were the powerpunk girls." Berserk said in her annoying voice.

"I hope you have a good time at are school." Brat said. "We could show you around if you want."

"Yeah that sounds good." Brick responded.

Miss honey told us to quiet down to do the register then sent us away to are first class.

Bubbles PoV

I spilt away from my sisters to go to art class, buttercup had P.E and blossom had physics _(I hate physics. Just felt like telling you.)_

The new boy Boomer was in my class he sat next to brat. I don't know why she's really mean.

Class past quiet quickly. We were told to draw something we loved or cared for, so I drew my sisters then the professor. I love them so much. At the end of the lesson we handed I are work and went to are next class which was biology for me and I don't know what my sisters had.

I biology teacher made us sit boy, girl, boy, girl, some people complained but I didn't really mind. I sat next to a boy called Dexter and the new boy Boomer.

"Hey, I'm Boomer what's your name?" He gave me a cute smile and waited quietly for me to respond.

"I know, your name was announced in front of are class this morning." This made him blush. I think I embarrassed him. "And my names bubbles."

"I like your name it's cute, like you."

Through the rest of class he said nothing he didn't even look at me, not that I mind. The class was mostly taking notes so he was probably thinking lots.

For 3rd and 4th period we all had English together. We were righting an assay on what we enjoyed and hated about last year. It had to be at least 2000 words long and If we didn't finish it we had to have it as home work for tomorrow. If you couldn't guess Buttercup was one of the people who got homework. She was not happy.

Normal PoV

At lunch they chatted together about what they had done so far that day and what they had next. They sat with some of their new friends and talked too but they kind of just wanted to finish eating and leave it was so hectic. Boys were surrounding them and trying to talk to them until Buttercup scared them away but as well as that the new kids were causing an uproar of girls screaming their hearts out to them.

Buttercups PoV

"They all pathetic you know fawning over some boys"

"Yes we know Buttercup" Blossom said for the umpteenth time.

We were just about to leave the lunch hall when some idiot boy (Butch) stood in are way.

"Hey. What you name? Sweetie." Butch said

"Sweetie! Who you calling sweetie?"

"Why you cupcake"

"Ahh" I am getting really mad now. I ain't no cupcake.

"Buttercup came down, we don't want a fight." Bubbles said try to help but it really didn't help.

"Buttercup what a cute name for such a sweet, cute, innocent girly girl." Anyone that knows me knows one thing a hate the most and makes me the maddest it when people call me girly and when people say things about my name. "But isn't Buttercup a name for a little girl like a 5 year old."

No no that is it he is going down. Before he knew what had happened I punched him in the guts, then the face and then kicked him in the dick. He looked in pure agony. Just like he deserves. I then put my arm around his neck and started to strangle him. I was enjoying watching his face change colour so much but then I got pulled off him by my sisters just after the principle came in to see what the sound was about.

"What is going on here?" Buttercup I should have known. Go to my office and I shall decide your punishment and will some please take this poor to the medical room."

Gasps could be heard all around at the word principles office and punishment. I'm pretty sure people love me even more now brilliant.

* * *

"So how many time am I going to have to punish you before you learn."

"I don't know."

"Look this is serice you can't go round beating people up. Ok"

"But it wasn't my fault he started it."

"No Buttercup you beat him up you are the one that is punished. That's how it works." You could see he was quite stressed about it. "You will have detention after school for 2 weeks."

"What! That is unfair."

"If that's what it will take. End of discussion. Now go to class."

The rest of the day was slow and boring I had accounts, it was so boring but I had to take it like everyone else. When school was over I said a quick hi to my sisters before going to detention. It really isn't that bad depending on who's on detention duty. I mean it is only 1 hour.

Lucky for me this week its miss honey. We just talked and played about the entire time she was nice that way.

When I went home I got told off by the professor but he was to busy to really mind. It was my sister Blossom that was giving me a long, long lecture about how wrong it is to be violent. I don't know why I mean she knows how I get when people talk about my name.

"Are you even listening Buttercup?"

"Yes. It a very interesting conversation but I have homework not to do so bye." I went to the kitchen grabbed some food and went to my room to do my homework and sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. Sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes**


End file.
